


Did I Do Something Wrong?

by frogwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a very well-behaved student, Minghao." Junhui says, shaking his head in disappointment as he prepares the next sentence. "But," he gets up from his chair. "Your behaviour outside of school needs to be disciplined.. You need to explain what is going on." </p><p>Minghao gulped. It's all over for him. It was time to move out of China and go to Korea, where he could start a new life as The8, a simple b-boy living his own way. "I will take any punishment, as long as my secret stays between us.. let me explain, please." </p><p>He shouldn't have said that, because the position he was put in was absolutely horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Do Something Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Minghao doesnt deserve this  
> Its 4 am lol?? Nearly 5? Excuse any typos ? Ill fix it when im not sleepy. Anyway buy love letter repackage on itunes and stream very nice

"And Minghao," Junhui looked up from his stack of papers he needed to grade. "Before I forget, I need to see you after class ends, alright?" Without bothering to look at his student's reactions, he continued grading tests. 

"Oooh, Minghao's in trouble!!" his peers obnoxiously giggled, wondering how such a sweet boy could ever be scolded by the teacher. They immediately jumped to that conclusion. 

Minghao knew he couldn't be in trouble. He attended school, got straight A's, did his homework and went to some shady places at night. Junhui could never find out what Minghao and his friends did after school, though. His classmates continued teasing him as if Junhui already knew his secret, though, and he wondered if one of his friends told the teacher what they did. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, worried about what the teacher might say. He bit his lip and snuck a glance at him, suddenly feeling nervous. His heart skipped a beat as the bell rung. Everyone but Minghao rushed out of the classrooms, leaving him to his ultimate death. He cleared his throat and walked to Junhui's desk, the awkward silence making it hard to speak. 

"...do you need me for something, sir?" Minghao prayed he wasn't in trouble. Was it a simple congratulations for passing his test? An invitation to the talent show, where he could show off his dancing? 

It was none of that. With a stern, scary voice, Junhui says, "I'm disappointed in you, Minghao." Even with that cruel stare he looked handsome. "Some students reported you at clubs, getting into fights after school," for his information those fights were called dance battles- "Despite your good grades, I can't excuse this behavior. You're lucky I haven't spoken to the principal."

Mingao would get into more trouble if he tried to explain. Which one of his classmates snitched on him?! He glared at the floor.

"You're a very well-behaved student, Minghao." Junhui says, shaking his head in disappointment as he prepares the next sentence. "But," he gets up from his chair. "Your behaviour outside of school needs to be disciplined.. You need to explain what is going on." 

Minghao gulped. It's all over for him. It was time to move out of China and go to Korea, where he could start a new life as The8, a simple b-boy living his own way. "I will take any punishment, as long as my secret stays between us.. let me explain, please." 

He shouldn't have said that, because the position he was put in was absolutely horrible.

Minghao's body leaned on the desk, his bare ass in the air. He shook nervously as he felt something, not a hand, tap his ass. It was a ruler. Junhui swung it hard, smacking his ass. It created a loud noise. "Ahh!" Minghao blurted out. "I-I'm s-sorry..." 

"Explain to me what you are doing at night." Junhui smacked him again. The ruler left an imprinting on Minghao. As the younger male struggled to find an answer, Junhui hit him again. 

"I-I just go to dance competitions.." he clenched his fists, feeling Junhui's clothed erection teasing him from behind. "...s-sometimes t-they g-get out of hand.. that's all.." 

"Oh really?" Junhui grabbed a fist full of the younger male's hair. He pulled his head back, causing him to stand up. "Don't you have a temper..."

Minghao fell back on the desk, holding back tears. He wanted to touch himself badly, but Junhui was too focused on teasing him. This was absolute torture. It wasn't fair. "Ah, and is it true you went to a gay bar?" 

Junhui squeezed his ass tightly, hitting it again with the ruler. The sound echoed throughout the room, followed by a whimpering "Y-yes, I've been there! I have no explanation.. I-I.." he stuttered, body shaking. "I just want to have fun.."

Junhui grinned. "Fun? I'll show you fun." He traced the imprint of the ruler with his finger. "Turn around, 'dancer'." As Minghao did as ordered, Junhui unzipped his pants. He grabbed one of Mingao's legs and put it on the desk, the other one staying on the ground. 

Minghao knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling Junhui's tip tease his entrance. Junhui shifted Minghao's body so he could feel comfortable. "This is going to hurt." he said. "A suiting punishment for a naughty boy."

He entered his tight hole, causing Minghao to burst into a spasm of gasps. Junhui rolled his hips, looking down at the younger male. It clearly hurt since he is a virgin. "J-Junhui!" Minghao covered his mouth as he accidentally called the teacher by his first name. Smirking and squeezing his thigh tightly, Junhui continued to thrust inside Minghao. "F-fuck-!" He grabbed onto Junhui tightly, space between them no longer existing. 

Junhui kissed his lips softly, exploring his mouth with his tongue. "Hey," he quieted the younger male. "You're so loud.." he bit his lip and rolled his hips. "And so fucking tight.." he groaned.

Minghao's cute voice let out moans. His cock twitched, begging for someone to touch it. His face was dripping with sweat, a pawn to Junhui's hand. The teacher laid him on the desk. He went down on him, having Minghao's tip right on his mouth. Minghao was a whimpering mess, knees shaking as he was ready to come. 

"I don't think so, Minghao..." Junhui said softly. "Not without my permission." he removed his mouth and pressed it to his neck instead, leaving several marks on it. 

"N-No! My family will see this- Junhui...!" Minghao gripped the desk as Junhui went to his thighs. The man had every intention to mark up the younger. "Jun...Junhui... Let me c-come..." 

"No," was his reply. The look on the student's face was priceless; teary eyed, red, and sweaty. '"Fuck me.. That face, baby..." seeing him be a total sub got him ready. "Take my cum." 

Minghao tried to move, but his body hurt. He lifted his upper body and opened his mouth like an obedient boy. Junhui got on his knees and prepared to release on the male. "Say my name." he said.

"Jun-Junhui," Minghao whimpered, eyes closed as he felt liquid drip on his tongue. It slid down his chin, down to his shirt. The desk surface made their bodies ache even more, but Minghao was eager to take more. He laid down and wiped his lips with his thumb, rubbing the head of his cock. 

Junhui helped him release. As much as it looked and sounded gross, he kissed Minghao's come filled lips, letting the sticky stubstance drip. Minghao's shirt and legs got dirtied with his own release. He sighed heavily, holding onto Junhui tightly. 

"Minghao, baby.." Junhui grinned. "You're so dirty..." he stood up and grabbed his own clothes. "Are you going to act like this in the future? I hope not... I wouldn't want to punish you again.." 

Minghao couldn't respond. He was so dirty and in pain. He looked all over his marked body. "Oh, are you worried about that?" Junhui went over and helped him sit on the desk. 

"Don't worry," he grabbed Minghao's chin, pulling him close. "I'll make it all better." 

Junhui went for another round. 


End file.
